


Snuffed Out Sun

by trollfishprince



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Episode 26 spoilers, Gen, Major Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollfishprince/pseuds/trollfishprince
Summary: The frigid air bit at Caleb's skin far more than the flame ever did.The orange of the fire was much more welcome than this blanket of white.(Major spoilers for Episode 26)





	Snuffed Out Sun

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else needs a support group my tumblr is dadmight. Also Keg isn't in this because I wanted to focus on the trio's reactions. (Also it's 2am and I haven't slept because I'm too busy crying and gUESS WHO HAS WORK IN THE MORNING.)
> 
> Might continue this, I've already got sixty billion ideas for resurrecting Molly so,,,
> 
> (Also if my Zemnian/German is wrong please correct me, danke.)

Silence fell upon the group as the caravan left, Lorenzo following with a victorious swagger that made Beauregard’s blood boil. The frigid air bit at her exposed skin, her injuries from the battle were nothing compared to what she had witnessed. Her fists clenched, knuckles whiter than the snow as it began to fall. The world around her was spinning, her stomach twisting as she fell to her knees and let out a scream, raw, agonized, and overcome with emotion.

 

Nott’s eyes scanned the terrain, her heart immediately sank as she saw the colorful form. She didn’t know how to react, at first, her voice caught in her throat as her eyes widened more. _This wasn’t supposed to happen,_ her only thought as she looked up to Caleb, her tiny, clawed hand clutched at his coat.

 

There was fire in his eyes, as he saw his friend’s body in the snow, the distant fire and glimmer from long ago. He felt himself physically age and tire as he rose from his knelt position. His friends heard only silence and shifting snow while the familiar whine of burning wood was deafening to him.

 

Caleb was the first to walk forward, slow and forced, each step felt like a marathon. He felt Nott’s grip leave his coat but not her gaze as he marched forward. The weight of the bag on his back felt like a ton as he shifted it off one shoulder, one of his bruised hands reaching in. The embroidery felt like a thousand needle pricks against his bare fingertips as he extracted the tapestry and dropped the bag.

 

It fell open in the snow, the starry surface of the dodecahedron catching a few rays of sun and the reflection of a raven flying overhead.

 

“ _Mein bunter Freund_ ,” his voice barely sounded like his own, more so like the splintering of wood as it burned. The spoken words slurred even to his ear, and for a moment he was unsure if he was addressing his colorful friend or rather, his best friend.

 

Though at this point, it didn’t really matter, for they were both _gone_.

 

He knelt beside the tiefling and as he gazed upon his form, different memories began flickering in. He no longer saw Eodwulf or Astrid—but instead, he saw the nest of the manticore. He felt his body freeze up, distracted by the fire that burned around him in both his mind and memory.

 

There was Mollymauk, brighter than the sun against the flame and yet he cast a shadow upon Caleb as he leaned forward, a hand on the back of Caleb’s head as his face was tilted down. As he closed his eyes he felt it again, the soft sensation of the tiefling’s lips against his.

 

His eyes shut, his lips meeting the same spot as Mollymauk’s had as he pulled the platinum dragon over his body. _Zeit dafür später._ His lips lingered as long as Molly’s had, not a moment less, as the fire died down and the warmth was replaced by a monochrome wasteland that was now reality.


End file.
